japanese_in_disney_recordsavex_entzetima_legacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Again CD Infobox
About this Template Template can be used for singles or albums--parts exclusive to one type and not given will not display. Will only show Chronology section if there's a Next or Last given. Albums can list up to 10 singles. Section for more images. This is ideal for Morning Musume, ℃-ute, etc. releases. This template was created as a combination of some previous infobox templates (Template:Single Infobox, Template:Single Infobox5, Template:Album Infobox). It can do all they could and more. Following is a rundown of the parameters that it can currently be given. They can be given in any order (or left out completely), but here they're generally listed in the order they appear within the template itself. |fontmaster = Sets the overall font size for the infobox. Default is 11px. |width = Sets the width of the infobox. Default is 280px. |fonttitle = Sets the font size for the title. This is relative to fontmaster rather than completely independent. Default is 12px. |name = Name of the single/album. It defaults to using the name of the page it's on. |Japanese = The Japanese version of the name, in kanji/kana. If it is a rare case of actually being with completely western characters, this is unnecessary. |Cover = Image file name for the cover--or the regular/main cover, in the case of releases with multiple editions. |Cover size = Display width of said cover in pixels. Default is currently 260px. |Caption = Caption for cover. Considering the title of the release will be right above it, usually this will be blank or something like "Regular Edition". |fontsection = Font size for the sub-section headings. Defaults to 100%, again relative to fontmaster. |type = Single or Album |typedescriptor = Since type will be used elsewhere and we don't want extra words to go with it, this is where those extra words go. This is for when you want something like a "Best" Album or a "Cover" Single. |artist = Group or person name. Doesn't link to the name by default, so remember brackets around the name. This would also allow you to link to one page while displaying another alias. |album = This is necessary only for singles, to tell what album they eventually became a part of. Again, you must create the link yourself with brackets. |released = Release date |genre = Genre |format = Formats of release. Usually stuff like CD, CD+DVD, Single V. |recorded = Year of recording. Usually the same as the release, though for albums it can span several years. |length = Length of album/single in hours:minutes:seconds. |Language = Language. Rarely used since the vast majority of content covered here is Japanese. |label = What record label released the single/album. Might want to use Template:LinkBug. |producer = Producer |Last = Previous single or album released. Write it as a link, along with short description ("3rd album") and year of release ("(2011)"). |Same = Same format as Last, but for the rare case of multiple releases on the same day. |Next = Same format as Last, but for the Next one. |Single1 = |Single2 = |Single3 = and on through Single10. This is where, if the infobox is for an album, you can provide links to the singles the album is the first to contain the A-sides of. |Cover2 = Can input just a file name, as with regular |Cover . Can also display multiple covers using something like Template:OtherCoversTabber. It also works with images given in format, though that's mostly for legacy purposes--Cover2 did not always allow input of just the file name. |Caption2 = The |Caption counterpart for Cover2single |Cover2 size = Like |Cover size but... for Cover2. Default is 220px. Multi-Chronology option In the odd case of artist collaborations, the standard features above are a bit lacking, so the ability to have multiple Chronology sections has been added. Instead of the usual Last and Next, use |Chronology1 = The subsection wording. Completely custom, so fill in fully, like S/mileage Singles Chronology |Last1 = Use just as you'd use Last |Same1 = Use just as you'd use Same |Next1 = Use just as you'd use Next For now these numbers work up through 5, though there's no reason this couldn't be edited to allow more very easily. In case they release a MoshekobekivumasuJ single requiring more. Category:Template documentation Category:Template: CD Infobox